Curiosa embriaguez
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Todo tenía que ver con la curiosidad, la bendita curiosidad, y un poco del disfrute personal, ¿Quizá?


**_Personaje Principal: Lavi _**_y otros que se implicaran poco a poco (?)_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino._

_..._

_Esta historia es para el reto "Borrachera" del foro "Resurgiendo de las cenizas". _

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Todo pasó en una mañana… ya, siendo sincero era el medio día, - pero nadie le podía echar la culpa, esto es cosa de Panda, el viejo Panda, que hacía esfuerzos para darle ojeras dignas del mismo apodo. En fin… pasó al medio día, cuando Lavi pensaba que debería ser de mañana, y… tenía pereza tanto de peinarse, lavarse los dientes, y verse al espejo, ya que otra vez acabaría atrapado en la biblioteca el resto del día, - ¿para qué arreglarse, si al final resulta que estarás encerrado?, - pero cuando el viejo dijo que esa era su única oportunidad de despejarse, sin chistar acabó saliendo corriendo por la puerta, y si podía nunca más volver… bueno tampoco así, pero perderse lo que restaba de la mañana… lo siento, tarde… medio día, lo que sea, no iba mal. Claro… que a Lavi nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, que una vez entrando al baño acabaría por encontrarse con ese tipo.

Bien, si alguien tenía que hablar con Lavi acerca de Cross Marian, el pelirrojo te diría en pocas palabras que con lo poco que llegó a conocerlo le caía mal, pero… en contra parte con lo que llegó a leer de él le parecía un tipo interesante, así que él señor curioso se encontró con el hombre más bastardo del universo en el baño, mientras traía un cepillo de dientes en manos, y Cross estaba viéndose en el espejo casi ido. En fin, era rutina para él saludar al que se topaba, y crearle un apodo tonto por lo menos, - aunque con Kanda, estaba conforme usando el nombre, era más fácil de esa forma, y mucho más divertido… pero admitía que sentía cierta atracción por decirle Kan-chan, o algo el estilo, - así que eso hizo:

— Mari-chan, ¿cómo despertaste hoy?

El hombre se dio la vuelta, con una ceja enarcada, no molesto, este hombre era engreído, ante todas las cosas. Así que le vio despectivamente, - de arriba abajo, comprobando lo poca cosa que le parecía, - y después buscó de entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor, prendiendo este en sus narices, fumando sin recato alguno. Lavi no le tomó atención, así que hizo su empresa de lavarse los dientes, ensayar una sonrisa en el espejo, - que una sonrisa, tan grande, no podía ser sin ensayarla, - y peinó, - algo, - sus cabellos. Tendría que haberse ido tras eso, pero, - ya se mencionó, ¿verdad?, - él era curioso, pero curioso a extremos peligrosos, con letras mayúsculas, hasta eso debería estar en su tarjeta de presentación, - "Lavi, aprendiz de Bookman, el ser más curioso del planeta"… o algo así, le faltaba pensar en algo mejor, - y… haciendo caso a esa naturaleza pues…

— ¿Y?

— ¿Qué?, — ¿se mencionó, que Cross tenía tremenda resaca por una borrachera que tuvo la anterior noche? Si no es así, entérense, eso estaba pasando, y tener un dolor de cabeza del infierno no era precisamente bonito, así que el tipo estaba de mal humor, cosa que quería amortiguar metiendo el humo del tabaco a su organismo. Métodos no recomendables, pero sus métodos, no hay lugar a cuestión.

— Pues… — y se quedó sin muchas preguntas, pero entonces… entonces vino a su mente una gran incógnita que tenía hace un tiempo, y la dijo, claro que tenía que decirla, — me preguntaba cómo es que tienes tantas mujeres detrás de ti, — excepto a Kloud, claro, pero ella era un tema especial, además de que escuchó rumores de que esta apuntaba hacia otro lado… un desperdicio.

Cross que pareció haber mejorado su humor con esa pregunta sonrió prepotente, y levantó su mano, por encima de su rostro, de arriba abajo, como mostrándolo.

— Ve mi cara, y tienes la respuesta mocoso.

Lavi enarcó una ceja, y miró al hombre de pies a cabeza, y le pareció que la vida era jodidamente injusta.

¿Por qué este hombre tenía éxito con las mujeres y él no?

Oh vamos, que Cross era una versión crecida de él mismo, que olía a tabaco, y alcohol, y no sonreía… pero a fin de cuentas era un pelirrojo, que tapaba un ojo, y no tenía ningún rasgo andrógino que le hiciese ver delicado.

Y después se dio cuenta que la observación no fue dada solo de un lado, Marian pareció encontrar algo esplendido en lo que veía, o eso decía la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del hombre.

Y así empezó…

-o-

En contra de rumores prolongados en toda la Orden, y los comunes comentarios de su mentor, Lavi no era ningún idiota, no lo era, pero… así mismo le gustaba jugar a serlo, - oh, vamos, nadie te puede tocar un pelo cuando piensan que las pendejadas hechas son más por tu incompetencia, y suprimidas ganas suicidas… era mejor ser un idiota de sonrisa bonita, - así que cuando Cross pareció "adoptarlo", - y por suerte, no de la forma que a Allen, y era mejor así… si le daba deudas, Lavi aseguraba que igual estas podían acabar en manos del albino, - con el propósito de volverlo un desgraciado de su calibre, y Lavi que era una persona no precisamente buena, estaba feliz, y curioso, - sí, bendita curiosidad, - de si podía serlo; demostró tener la capacidad cerebral suficiente para no tomar siquiera una gota de alcohol.

.

(Ya que cuenta la leyenda, de que un joven Bookman, - ¿quién será?, - y cierto exorcista de su misma edad, - un gran misterio, - por curiosidad, - llámese en realidad, la insistencia fatal del primero, - decidieron saber lo que era emborracharse, ya eran mayores de edad, y no había persona que pudieras negarles el capricho, - además nadie se podía meter con el segundo. Nadie, - así que bien, demostraron que eran jóvenes… y estúpidamente inexpertos. Cuando el joven Bookman, se vio derribado en el suelo por una bofetada bien dada, - de… quien sabe quién, pero estaba seguro, pegaba muy bien, - y Y… - ejem, - el segundo tipo implicado, en vez de mandarlo al demonio cuando empezó a quejarse como un infante, rió, - y eso, por lo raro, fue hasta perturbante, - supo que estaban muy mal, demasiado mal. Cosa que re-comprobó, cuando Y… - ejem, - el otro tipo, estuvo risueño en lo que resta de esa noche, tan accesible, que dejó que chicas flirtearan con él, y es más colaboró, y tanta fue su popularidad, que el joven Bookman, acabó relegado en la barra, tomando quién sabe qué, - pero era fuerte, y la garganta ardía, - y también cuenta la leyenda, de que al final lloró, y dijo cosas, - secretitos, que nunca debían decirse, - a una extraña, - oh, cuanto quería saber su nombre, o al menos su cara… debía deshacerse de ella, - y al parecer también al señor simpatía, - que en realidad era un ogro, pero ese día, mágicamente dejó de ser. En fin, esa historia difusa, esa leyenda que nadie debe escuchar, - sobre todo Panda, - acabó con un refrán, uno que nunca se iba a olvidar: La gente se comporta raro cuando se emborracha.)

.

_La gente sin lugar a dudas se puede comportar raro una vez se emborracha. _

Lavi, veía que esa experiencia, no, error, ese refrán, venido de la "leyenda", era muy cierto, cuando encontró a Cross Marian, llorando como un crío. ¿Raro?, sí, ¿perturbante?, demasiado, ¿Gracioso?, claro, ¿un dato curioso?, sobre todo eso último.

— Pero yo creo que es su culpa, ¿Quién le manda a nacer con esa cara de imbécil?

Lavi rió, sin ganas de restringirse, Cross seguía llorando, excusándose, y quejándose.

— En realidad lo quiero como a mi hijo, pero ve a Allen, es imposible resistirse al impulso de maltratarlo —un hipido, y Cross mientras más lloraba, más bastardo parecía—. Además, tengo tantas deudas, hasta debería agradecerme, podría darle más cuentas, solo le doy… las más altas, pero no todas.

— Y lo de hoy, ¿lo pagará Allen?

— Claro, es su deber, por haber mojado la cama como un niño cuando lo recogí.

— ¿Allen mojaba la cama?

— Todos los días.

Al final resulta que algo bueno sí traía esto de la embriaguez ajena. Lavi sonrió sabiendo que Allen la pasaría mal mañana, y… tenía un plan. Un muy buen plan.

— Oh, sígueme contando Mari-chan, ¿Qué más hacía Allen?

* * *

Soy tan mala en la comedia que doy vergüenza ajena, pero… aquí vamos, hay que intentarlo al menos, ¿no? La historia tendrá unos, yo creo dos episodios más, lo próximo que viene es ver a Lavi alcoholizando a otros, y a ver, qué pasa con ellos, por ahora solo tengo a uno en mente, y si no hay sugerencias, me quedo con ese, jajaja. Espero que a pesar de que soy un fiasco en esto, a alguien le haya gustado, y eso.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
